Please Pass the Toilet Paper
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: It wasn't Travis Stoll's fault he went in the girl's bathroom. Blame his stupid bladder. He thought he could just duck in, pee, and come out, but what happens when he finds NO TOILET PAPER IN THE STALL? Tratie! Oneshot.


**You know, I'm starting to think I'm obsessed with bathrooms and stuff like that. First, I posted this fic called ****_Poop on the Roof_****. Then, in ****_How I Met Your Mother_****, Travis calls himself "The Ruler of The Bathroom" . Now, I have a whole entire fic about BATHROOMS! Wow…I really have a bathroom streak going… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_anything_****!**

It wasn't Travis Stoll's fault that he went in the girl's bathroom. Blame his stupid bladder.

Actually, it kind of was his fault if you think about it. It was Travis's idea to have a Gatorade drinking contest with Connor and Chris. If it weren't for drinking all that lime Gatorade, then he wouldn't have needed to pee. And if he hadn't needed to pee, then he wouldn't have ended up here.

Travis figured that he could've waited in that _huge_ line for the guy's room, but it really wasn't worth it. For some reason, that line was _long_ today. It stretched out of the door, and atleast ten feet further than that. Based on his prior experience and the fact that he was a guy, Travis knew that going to the bathroom for a guy usually didn't take too long: they went in, peed, and, if they felt like it, washed their hands. The whole thing took about five seconds. But for some reason, the line at the guys room was moving at the pace of Connor when he ran.

At that point, Travis had two options: wait in line and possibly pee his pants, or just slip into the girls room when nobody was looking.

He chose the second option.

When he was positively certain that nobody was looking, Travis quickly ducked into the girl's room, and shut the door behind him. The girl's room looked almost the same as the guy's room except for the fact that it smelled and looked a lot better. To Travis's astonishment, the floors weren't one bit wet. When he pushed on the soap dispenser, the soap was actually _purple_ instead of that murky brown-ish-yellow color he got in the guys room. The sinks weren't broken, and when he checked a few of the stalls, none of them made him want to throw up on the spot. It was a miracle. It was like Heaven. Travis could practically _live_ in the girls room if he wanted to.

That awe had only lasted about five minutes.

At the moment, Travis happened to be waiting in the bathroom, waiting for toilet paper to magically appear. _Why is it always me_? Travis thought mournfully. Why, out of all the stalls in the bathroom, had he had to pick THIS one, WHICH HAD NO TOILET PAPER?!

Travis leaned against the side of the stall. _At least I got to pee,_ he thought. He glanced at the space between his stall and the other stall. He could always just sneak under and grab himself some toilet paper. Thinking of all the germs, Travis shivered. Even though he had to admit, the girls bathroom _was_ clean he didn't know what kind of germs were on that floor. Sighing, Travis dropped his hands down to his sides. His right hand slipped right into something that felt cold and metallic. He felt some plastic. This definitely wasn't something you found in the guy's room…

"Shit!" Travis jerked his hand out of the thing, wringing his hands like the germs would disappear like that. He stared at his hand with disgust. He'd forgotten about girls and their "female problems" or whatever. Using the sleeve of his hoodie, Travis poked the little trashcan open. After seeing that there was nothing inside, Travis breathed a sigh of relief.

Right now, Travis wished he could be more like Connor: braver, weirder, and less germaphobic. And Travis NEVER wished he was like Connor. But it was true, Connor was less germaphobic than Travis. If he needed to, he'd crawl under the stall in a heartbeat.

Travis sucked his teeth. He crouched low. He put his hands on the ground. He was going to-

_Bang!_ The stall door next to him opened and closed, and a pair of small flip flopped feet entered. Travis jolted upright, breathing hard. There was a _real live_ girl in the stall next to him! For a second, Travis didn't believe it. But after he stole another quick glance under, he definitely believed it-those feet were definitely girl feet.

Travis leaned against the stall door and breathed hard through his nose. This was so weird. Why did _he _ always end up in these situations? Why not Connor? Why not-

"Hey, Miranda," the voice from the other stall called. Travis heard the sound of jeans unzipping. Fudge. There was a real live girl in the stall right next to him, pulling down her pants. _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew_! Travis thought. He glanced the other way, even though he couldn't see through the stall in any way.

And why had that girl thought that he was Miranda Gardner? Travis looked at his shoes. Red Converse. He and Miranda both owned red Converse. Plus, it was a known fact that Miranda had big feet. Travis snickered. If Miranda would be here, she'd be so insulted…

"Miranda?! Is that you?" the voice asked. The voice was sharp and shrill, but it was also kind of endearing to Travis. It was a voice he knew well. It was the voice that screamed, "STOLL!" every morning to him. It was the voice of Katie Gardner.

Travis swallowed hard. He couldn't just stand there and pretend that nobody was in the stall. Plus, it _would_ be kind of fun to pull Katie's leg like that. Grinning from ear to ear, Travis put on his most Miranda sounding voice and said, "Hey Katie!"

"Your voice sounds weird," Katie said. Travis could almost hear her scrunching up her nose.

"I-I have a cold," Travis replied, and then added a couple coughs in for good measure.

"A cold? But it's the middle of June."

Travis gritted his teeth. Katie got him there. He was about to unlock the stall door and leave without using toilet paper, when Travis had the most ingenious idea ever-he could ask Katie to pass him toilet paper! _That must be why girls go to the bathroom in packs_, Travis thought.

"Hey, Katie? Can you please pass the toilet paper?" Travis asked.

"Sure," Katie said. A few seconds later, Katie's small hand appeared underneath the stall, a wad of toilet paper in hand. As fast as possible, Travis snatched up the paper, so that Katie wouldn't be able to see that his hand was way too big to be a girl's.

"Whoa…what happened to your hand? It looks so big!"

"Uh….it's a…uh….a bee stung me. It swelled up."

"One bee stung you and it made your _whole_ hand swell up?" Katie asked incredulously.

_Why does she have to be so nosy? _"It was a fat bee."

"Oh. Cool," Katie said. Travis could tell by her voice that she had a hard time believing it.

"So have you seen that Travis Stoll lately? His hair is looking _hot_," Travis said, trying to change the topic. He wasn't sure he could come up with any more lies for Miranda's sudden "manliness".

"Travis? I thought you liked _Connor_, Miranda," Katie said.

"Yeah, well, I've moved on. Travis is older. And more mature. And hotter."

For a couple seconds there was a silence. "Travis? Mature? Never!" Katie said.

Travis felt temporarily wounded. "Which Stoll brother do _you_ like better, Katie?" asked Travis. _Say Travis, say Travis, _Travis silently begged, even though he knew it was probably going to be Connor. Travis was constantly pranking her and being his "bad boy" self, while Connor was like the "cute little bro scapegoat." Travis was positive that Katie would prefer a "cute little bro scapegoat" over a bad boy any day.

"…"

"Katie?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

"Travis ," Katie whispered. If Travis hadn't been pressing his face against the side of the stall, he probably wouldn't be able to hear her say it. But, luckily he was, so he did. A buzz started up inside of Travis, making him feel so giddy that he nearly dropped Katie's toilet paper in the toilet bowl. Almost. But then he remembered how precious toilet paper was and caught it.

"Travis?" Travis asked, trying to control his excitement.

"Travis," Katie said firmly. "It's just that he's so cute. I mean, why does he have to be _so freakin' cute_?!"

Travis beamed. "And it's not just that. It's that I actually think it's cute when he pranks my cabin. I know he's probably doing it because he's an immature bum with nothing better to do in life-" Travis narrowed his eyes "-but sometimes I think he does it because he wants attention. My attention. But that's not that likely, right?" Katie asked.

"Definitely NOT likely," Travis lied.

"He's also really sweet. Like, he seems like a thug to everyone else, but have you seen the way he treats his sisters and brothers? He would do anything for them. And with Luke all crazy now, and the war and stuff, he's been such a good brother to them. He can be sweet if he wants to," Katie said reverently. Travis smiled. He had no idea he was supposedly "sweet".

Katie sighed, "But the problem is, I don't think he really returns my feelings."

"Katie?"

"What?"

Travis's voice turned to normal. "See, the thing is, Travis _does_ return your feelings."

**And that's it for today! So, have any of you guys ever wandered your way into a bathroom for the opposite gender? I know I have :) Once, when we were driving down to my aunt's house, I needed to go ****_so bad_**** and the girl's bathroom in the gas station was DISGUSTING, so I wound up ducking into the men's room. It wasn't my fault though! I needed to pee! ;D**

**Reviews are magic :D**


End file.
